Me & My Broken Heart
by Maggie Westergard
Summary: Las cosas no estaban planeadas así, no imaginó que la situación se iba a salir tanto de control, el deseo la dominó y no había vuelta atrás, su corazón ya estaba roto al igual que ella. [ Helsa, One-Shot, Contenido Explicito ]


**Disclaimer**: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la escritura de esta historia.

**Advertencia**: Contenido sexual explicito a lo largo de todo el capítulo y un poco de OoC. Mejor leído en 3/4 o 1/2 :)

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas no estaban planeadas así.<br>__No imaginó que la situación se iba a salir tanto de control.  
><em>_El deseo la dominó y ya no había vuelta atrás.  
><em>_Su corazón ya estaba roto._

* * *

><p><em>Su cuerpo bailaba al compás de las salvajes embestidas, la solitaria y oscura habitación era testigo mudo de sus actos, de la traición y el pecado que crecía con cada gemido que ella dejaba escapar. La cama resistía con paciencia la fuerza del hombre que saciaba sus deseos carnales cada semana, mismo día y misma hora, no se molestaban en darse dulces palabras o tiernas caricias y mucho menos estimulantes movimientos, simplemente se saludaban y procedían a acomodarse en la cama para dar paso a unos torpes e innecesarios minutos besándose, para así comenzar a despojarse de sus ropas y comenzar con el acto. Todo estaba ya tan practicado que se habían memorizado cada reacción del cuerpo contrario, en que parte de su espalda era más sensible o la posición correcta al penetrarla para empujarla al orgasmo, cada noche se deseaban como demonios para tratarse como desconocidos a la mañana siguiente, cada día era más difícil para ella el no involucrar sus sentimientos en aquella enfermiza relación, no podía soportarlo más. Las noches se descubría a si misma llorando la ausencia del hombre, observando su indiferencia en los encuentros casuales, extrañando su esencia en la cama, simplemente se había vuelto una adicta a él, al único hombre que jamás podría tener.<em>

_Pero esa noche se había decidido: Sería la última vez._

...

— Elsa ¿Porqué tardaste tanto? ¿Te sientes bien? — La voz de su hermana sonó tan preocupada que la rubia temía ser tan obvia.

— Sí, no te preocupes Anna, son solo cólicos. — Mintió mientras salía del cuarto de baño, sonando lo más tranquila posible.

— Bieeeen... ¡Oh, cierto! Hoy tienes asesorías ¿Verdad? Olvidaba que era jueves. — Suspiró la pelinaranja con desánimo. — Tu no estarás, Kristoff esta en entrenamiento de fútbol americano y no podré ver a Hans hasta que salga de la reunión ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras?

— Supongo deberías visitar a Olaf ¿No? Jugar un poco, creo que mencionó que tenía un video juego nuevo en Facebook. — Dijo ella con desinterés.

— ¡Genial! Le enviaré un texto en el camino. — Anna se puso de pie de golpe, tomando las llaves de la casa indicando que no llegaría precisamente temprano, tomando su abrigo por si acaso, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hermana. — Suerte con tu alumno y en serio dile que deben cambiar los horarios, no esta bien que se vean tan tarde.

— Seguro Anna. — Ella sonrió y abrazo a la menor con fuerza. — Cuídate, no te quedes tan tarde por favor.

— ¡No prometo nada! — Gritó mientras salía por la puerta, dejando sola a la rubia.

Todos los jueves su corazón se encogía más y más por la culpa de mentirle a su hermana y el dolor por mentirse a si misma, ella no daba clases a ningún alumno con malas notas, si tan solo su querida Anna supiera la verdad. Elsa observó el reloj: 7:45 pm, era hora de comenzar, tras una ducha bien fría se arregló como todas las noches, un vestido corto color negro, sin mangas y con escote en forma de corazón, zapatos plateados de tacón aguja, maquillaje realmente ligero y accesorios sencillos, su cabello en una trenza francesa del lado izquierdo, era una rutina ya de nuevo tan aprendida que podía hacerla con los ojos cerrados, 8:30 pm hora de partir.

Desde hacía tres meses tomaba un taxi para ir al centro de la ciudad, tardaba veinte minutos si el tráfico no les afectaba, el chofer de siempre ya sabía a donde llevarla: Al hotel Isles, para ejecutivos de alto nivel. Era normal que damas de compañía sean vistas durante las noches para ofrecer sus servicios a los hombres de negocios, pero Elsa se negaba a si misma el ser una más de ellas, se repetía a si misma que ella no sacaba ningún provecho de toda esta situación, solo estaba protegiendo a la persona más importante en su vida, lo hacía por Anna. Cuando bajó del taxi sus pensamientos se centraron por completo en su discurso de como terminaba todo, en como iba a decirle que era la última vez que esto sucedía pues ella misma ya estaba decidida a ponerle fin a todo hasta que su corazón una vez más se estremeció con la presencia de aquel hombre frente a ella, sus ojos devorándola con anticipación, su cabello rogando por ser despeinado, sus labios saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de ella tembló con temprana emoción que por un momento olvidó que ella era _"la otra"_.

— Elsa. — El la saludó con su coqueta y grave voz, causándole escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal, sus piernas temblaron cuando lo sintió más cerca. — Tan puntual como siempre, te estaba esperando.

Un beso fue depositando en sus labios con cuidado, tomándole de la cintura para así encaminarla a aquel lujoso hotel, la recepcionista la recibió con una sonrisa la cual ella odiaba, el botones los esperaba ya en el elevador al cual entraron tomados de la mano, la cabina de siempre escuchando ya la familiar voz del hombre.

— Piso 35, penthouse.

Tras unos segundos de rápido asenso Elsa se recordó a si misma que no debía dudar, estaba decidida a que todo ese teatro debía terminar, ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimada como para seguir soportando el falso amor que le entregaban. Fue guiada hasta la exclusiva habitación mientras el hombre ponía un letrero de no molestar en la perilla por fuera de la puerta, cuando estaban por fin a solas gracias a la intimidad de una puerta cerrada fue que ella se armó de valor para comenzar a hablar, pero todo se borró de su mente cuando él la besó con repentina necesidad, abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola contra la misma puerta y su cuerpo.

— Me hacías falta Elsa... — Escuchó su voz ronca por la excitación mientras bajaba sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo y así comenzar a saborear con sus labios el fino cuello de la rubia. — Hoy te pusiste mi favorito... el negro te queda exquisito.

Su cuerpo enseguida comenzó a subir de temperatura con cada roce de las grandes y fuertes manos que él poseía, su respiración se vio cortada constantemente por los espasmos involuntarios que le causaban sus besos y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de sorpresa cuando sintió que apretaba su trasero. Aún recordaba como las primeras veces se lastimaba los labios por morderse con tanta fuerza, solo por querer evitar gemir o darle la satisfacción, ahora suspiraba de solo verlo quitarse la ropa y dejar descubierta su enorme espalda. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras él comenzaba con la tarea de quitarle la ropa, dejando al descubierto sus senos con algunas marcas de mordidas y succiones, el sonrió con orgullo al saberse culpable de aquello mientras con ambas manos presionaba los ya mencionados, con la intención de sentirlos contra su piel.

— El tamaño perfecto... — Gruñó excitado mientras volvía a besarle, apretando y jalando sus senos sin cuidado, juntando su pelvis con la entrepierna de la rubia, haciendo sus cuerpos rozar sin cuidado.

— Mhhm... — Elsa gimoteó dentro de sus labios mientras se removía un poco ansiosa, intentando por todos los medios posible mantenerse de pie, era difícil no disfrutar de lo que hacían cuando él era tan bueno. Debía recordarse a si misma que todo era por proteger a alguien amado, todo era una mentira.

— Hoy estás callada ¿Regresó tu orgullo? — Preguntó con malicia mientras se desvestía de a poco, primero el saco y la corbata, después la camisa y el cinto, zapatos y calcetines, terminando con sus pantalones para quedar en boxers. — Ven, hazlo tú.

Odiaba los extraños fetiches que el otro tenía, la manera en la que le gustaba dominar todo. La hacía ver como una muñeca de trapo a su lado y era difícil sentirse bien consigo misma, había perdido todo su orgullo y dignidad pues sentía que cada día su vida era una farsa por no ser sincera consigo misma y mentirle a su corazón, necesitaba tomar fuerza voluntad de los restos que quedaban de su corazón. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos se acercó para despojar al chico de la última prenda que lo mantenía vestido, sin mucha emoción y mucho menos algún tipo de sentimiento, así mismo se quito la ropa que le quedaba encima y camino en silencio hasta la cama, antes sentía cierta excitación y ansias cada que llegaba ese momento pero ahora parecía algo coordinado, aprendido por mera costumbre, eso preocupo a su amante, algo no estaba bien con su copo de nieve prohibido.

— Rayos Elsa ¿Segura que estás bien? Pareces un jodido zombie. — Le reclamó sin sutileza mientras caminaba a la cama. — Esta bien que hables o hagas algo más, pensé que ya habías pasado la etapa de negación y comenzabas a disfrutar esto.

— _Hans_, ¿Quieres callarte? Hagamos esto y ya, no estoy de humor. — Eran las pocas veces que Elsa respondía de una manera tan hostil.

— Woah, tienes voz después de todo, mira que interesante. — Se escuchaba la burla en su voz. — Te recuerdo que no estás en posición alguna de reclamar. — Le recordó mientras se acomodaba en la cama, esperando por Elsa.

Las cosas eran complicadas, bastante. Hans y Anna llevaban dos años de relación a pesar de la diferencia entre sus edades, pues cuando iniciaron la menor tenía 18 años y él contaba con 23, las cosas iban realmente bien, tenían un futuro prometedor hasta que Elsa descubrió a Hans engañando a su hermana con una prostituta. Las discusiones entre los mayores se complicaron tanto hasta el punto de no poder verse sin discutir, todo era difícil para la rubia pues no quería ser quien destruyera su relación con el pelirrojo, decidió hablar con él para buscar alguna solución pero se arrepintió después de haber recurrido a él.

...

_— Elsa, soy un hombre de 25 años, necesito tener relaciones con una mujer y Anna quiere esperar, no me lo tomes a mal pero tengo necesidades y a menos que tu hermana afloje ese cuerpo suyo, creo que terminaré por romper nuestro compromiso, no soy lo que ella espera._

_— ¡No! Eso le romperá el corazón... ¿No hay alguna manera de...? — Elsa no sabía que solución podía tener una situación así, pero la mirada de Hans estudiándola de pies a cabeza le causo un horroroso escalofrío que le decía lo contrario._

_— Si, hay una manera, tu puedes ser quien me ayude, no estás tan mal después de todo..._

...

Así fue como Elsa acepto tener a Hans cómo un _"amigo con derechos"_ para que este no rompiera su compromiso con Anna, cada jueves de cada semana se veían para cumplir con el acuerdo, más lo que ella no había considerado era que terminaría desarrollando sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Cuando ella y Hans tenían relaciones las cosas eran diferente, él era un amante entregado que daba todo de si en el sexo, cuidaba poco de ella y de su comodidad, pero buscaba darle todo el placer que le era posible y así satisfacerse ambos, las pocas caricias que habían compartido la habían dejado con deseo de más, poco a poco se enamoró del hombre en el cual Hans se convertía mientras compartían la cama, por esa misma razón tenía que terminar esta enfermiza relación.

— Solo terminemos con esto... — Susurró ella con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, se adentró en la cama mientras acomodaba su cuerpo encima de las piernas del pelirrojo.

— Hoy estás tan negativa, justo cuando pensé que comenzabas a disfrutar esto, es decir... No hay compromiso alguno ¿Qué mejor? — Sonrió altanero mientras recibía a la chica encima suyo.

Con poco cuidado comenzó a penetrarla mientras iba guiando su cuerpo por las caderas, cuando el muchacho sintió su miembro por completo dentro de la rubia fue que el "cambio" comenzó, Hans la acercó a su pecho y tomo su mentón para cortar la distancia entre ambos y besar sus labios mientras con la otra mano libre le sostenía por la espalda, tomándose el tiempo pasa saborear cada parte de ella, llenándose de su esencia. Elsa por su parte solo dejaba a su cuerpo disfrutar una última vez de aquella presencia dentro, intentando no darle importancia al dolor de su corazón rompiéndose más con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Copo, quiero cambiar la posición. — Ese era su apodo, lo odiaba. Normalmente la que se movía era ella, siempre encima de él y dándole gusto, jamás habían cambiado.

— ¿Eh...? — Intentó no dejar escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo en su garganta, dejo que el otro se moviera sin salir de ella, con ambos brazos la cargo firme y la recostó boca arriba. — ¡Aahh...! — Soltó un gemido involuntario por el brusco movimiento, observando como el otro se acomodaba encima de ella en aquella nueva posición.

— Así, ahora tu no harás nada. Solo disfruta ¿Sí? — Sonrió con una pequeña gota de cariño en sus ojos, buscando las manos de la rubia para entrelazarlas con las propias y besar su frente.

Tras unos segundos, en los cuales ella no podía creer lo que pasaba; Hans comenzó a moverse lento dentro de ella, sin salir por completo y buscando el punto deseado para ambos. Una vez que lo encontró se dedico a besar el rostro de Elsa con cada embestida, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, bajando por su mentón hasta su cuello. Hoy estaba siendo especialmente delicado y atento con ella que le hacía incluso pensar que el la quería, _"buen chiste" _pensó para si misma, se dedico solamente a grabar en su mente las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, se odiaba al saber que extrañaría todo esto.

— ¿Tan mal lo estoy haciendo..? — Preguntó Hans con un poco de pena en su voz, pues Elsa ahora tenía los ojos cerrados intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

Sin duda alguna su corazón debía estarle jugando una mala pasada, él se estaba comportando tan delicado y cariñoso, parecía hasta preocuparse por ella, incluso parecía quererla. Se convenció a si misma de que todo era un juego de su mente para hacer que arrepintiera de la decisión que ya había tomado, pero eso no iba a funcionar. Sintió como Hans había detenido sus embestidas esperando alguna respuesta de ella, por lo cual tomo una bocanada de aire para contener su voz que seguramente se iba a quebrar pronto, abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa bastante herida simplemente negó.

— Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Solo... continua. — Le indicó mientras soltaba una de las fuertes manos del chico para limpiarse las lágrimas que habían salido de forma involuntaria.

Cuando Hans continuó con sus movimientos Elsa decidió que para calmar a su corazón iba a engañarse a si misma, esa noche iba a fingir que él la amaba, que solo eran una pareja de enamorados haciendo el amor, consumando con sexo lo mucho que se querían, tal vez solo así su corazón sería capaz de calmarse y dejaría de doler tanto. Tras unos momentos de un movimiento tranquilo entre ambos Hans comenzó a saciar sus necesidades, la tomó de la espalda para alzarla por el pecho y comenzar a besar sus pecho mientras la penetraba con fuerza, dando cada estocada más y más profunda que la anterior, indicando que habían encontrado ese punto exacto para volverla loca, una esclava a su merced.

— _Elsa... _— Suspiró él mientras mordía sus labios en un profundo beso, era la primera vez que decía su nombre mientras tenían sexo, lo cual solo infló el corazón de Elsa, alzándolo hasta los cielos con la mentira de un amor.

Ella en respuesta paso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre encima de ella, alzando sus manos para tomarlo del cabello y atraerlo hacía su rostro, besando sus labios con necesidad mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo que llevaba el pelirrojo, una vez que sintió los labios de Hans pegados a los propios fue que ella se atrevió a pasear sus manos por la espalda de su amante, clavando sus uñas cada que daba una estocada en el punto perfecto. Su boca fue invadida por una lengua bastante rasposa y algo salvaje, lo cual le hizo perder el aliento con rapidez, sentía el cuerpo del mayor quemar con cada roce, sus labios estaban ya adormecidos por las mordidas que Hans le daba, llego a un ponto donde Hans perdió las fuerzas que sostenían sus piernas, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse con sus manos.

— ¡Ah! Mhhm... Oh, Hans.. _¡Hans!_ — Elsa jamás se había permitido decir su nombre, temía que el chico se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, justo cuando se iba a maldecir por decir su haberlo hecho en un momento de pasión fue cuando Hans la embistió en lo más profundo, callando cualquier reclamo.

Habían encontrado el punto culminante pues ambos habían comenzado a jadear con fuerza, suspirando el nombre del otro como si realmente se quisieran, una vez más solo aquella oscura habitación era testigo silencioso de lo que compartían. Tras unos minutos de golpear el mismo punto sin piedad alguna Elsa fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder, retorciéndose de placer alzo su cadera causando que Hans la siguiera al punto exacto, salió de la rubia cuando estaba a punto de correrse, pues no quería riesgos ya que se negaba a usar condón.

— Ah... dios, eso fue... — Él tenía la respiración entrecortada pero con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios.

— Calla... — Dijo ella aún intentando recuperar el aliento, escondiendo su rostro tras ambos brazos, su pecho se alzaba por lo agitada que estaba su respiración, no podía verlo a los ojos, había expuesto sus sentimientos.

En ese momento Hans simplemente se dejó caer en su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura para esconder su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, teniendo una extraña necesidad de sentirla cerca, sentirla suya, beso su cuello un poco prefiriendo ignorar el llanto que comenzaba escucharse de la rubia. Elsa estaba confundida, por más bueno que fuera el sexo, el jamás la trataba de manera tan cariñosa, jamás se había sentido querida en esos tres meses y ahora algo había cambiado, simplemente le partía el corazón pensar que su mente le estaba jugando tan sucio. Estaba a punto de decirle que era la última vez que compartían cama cuando Hans se sentó para atraer a la mujer hacía su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello, los ojos de la chica se abrieron con fuerza mientras su corazón se detenía por un par de segundos, alzó su rostro para buscar sus ojos verde esmeralda, exigiendo una explicación.

— ¿Hans...? — Su voz salió en un susurro que apenas pudo escucharse, los ojos azules de la rubia lo miraban con intensidad, notablemente confundida.

— Shh, simplemente no me gusta verte llorar. — Contestó el mientras miraba a otro lado de la habitación, sin querer verla directamente. Por un momento Elsa juró que él estaba apenado.

— No te entiendo... — Fue lo más coherente que pudo salir de sus labios, en ese momento Hans la abrazo con más fuerza contra su pecho.

— Rayos, Elsa yo... — Maldijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire, buscando las palabras correctas. — Te amo. — Soltó sin aviso alguno, mirándola con decisión. — Yo... demonio, yo comencé a sentir esto hace poco, al inicio pensé que era solo algo carnal, por el sexo y eso, pero no pude evitar creer por un instante que tu también sentías algo por mi. — Alzo una de sus manos para esconder su rostro, estaba avergonzado. — Me deje engañar y terminé enamorándome de ti, así que ter—

— ¡No! — Elsa rompió el abrazo con brusquedad, negándose a creer en las palabras de Hans. — ¡No, tu no sientes nada por mi! Yo no siento absolutamente nada que no sea repulsión, te odio con todas mis fuerzas. — Dolía demasiado negar sus sentimientos, mentirle a él y a si misma, pero no podía traicionar a Anna aún más.

Se alzó de la cama buscando su ropa con desesperación, necesitaba irse antes de romperse en mil pedazos, Hans la llamo repetidas veces buscando detenerla pero ella no paraba de gritar y decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba, que era un enfermo y solo le causaba asco y repulsión, se veía en el rostro del pelirrojo que las palabras de la rubia lo estaban lastimando, comenzó a vestirse él también con rapidez para no dejarla ir, la tomo de la mano justo antes de que saliera por la puerta pero una vez más ella rechazo el contacto de manera cruel y fría.

— ¡Ya basta, Hans! — Gritó desesperada. — Ya basta de todo esto, no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esta farsa por más tiempo, siento asco cada día al pensar en como estamos engañando a Anna de esta manera. ¡A mi hermana! No quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti, eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido. Esto termino, Hans. No quiero volver a verte.

— Elsa espera por favor ¡Necesito que me escuches! — Le rogó Hans pero fue en vano, solo recibió a cambio una fuerte bofetada de la rubia justo antes de que esta saliera corriendo tras cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Eso había salido mucho peor de lo que ambos tenían planeado. Todo había ido en picada cuando ambos se dejaron llevar un poco por los sentimientos que tenían, ella negándose a creer que alguien la amaba, le era imposible aceptar tal tontería, no quería ser la causante del dolor de su hermana, estaba segura de que Hans solo había llegado a sentir algo por la relación enferma que compartían y no se iba a exponer a si misma ante la posibilidad de un corazón roto, ya estaba tan lastimada que nada podía doler más, cuando calmó su llanto lo suficiente fue que logró tomar un taxi de regreso a su hogar, con la esperanza de que Anna se haya quedando donde Olaf, necesitaba estar sola. Por su parte Hans aún necesitaba digerir todo lo que había sucedido.

— Soy un estúpido, no debí decirle eso... — Se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que pasaba ambas manos por su cabello en señal de frustración.

Sabía muy bien que su compromiso ya estaba completamente perdido, sus sentimientos por Elsa habían comenzado como una mera atracción física gracias al tipo de relación que compartían, el pelirrojo se sentía más pleno e incluso había sentido más felicidad que antes, todo gracias a ella. Comenzó a apreciar sus pequeños detalles, la manera en como contenía sus orgasmos, como se negaba a disfrutar de todo cuando era obvio que le gustaba la manera en como la tocaba, notando lo hermosa que era, sin darse cuenta se había perdido en el encanto de su cuerpo y comenzó a ceder ante el hechizo de su persona. Había tomado una decisión, la cual comenzaba a pensar que había sido errónea.

...

Cuando Elsa por fin llego a su hogar lo encontró vacío, tomó una bocanada de aire y dejo salir el llanto que había contenido durante el viaje en el taxi, gritó con todas sus fuerza y abrazó su propio cuerpo, necesitaba dejar salir todo lo que su corazón había contenido, la carga la había superado al final. Esconder sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo había sido demasiado duro a pesar de estar acostumbrada a vivir en silencio, su corazón finalmente había caído ante la presión de un amor prohibido. ¿Cómo pudo ser precisamente él su primer amor? Jamás en su vida había sentido eso por alguna persona, ella misma consideraba que el amor era algo estúpido y una perdida de tiempo a su edad, no quería terminando abandonando sus sueños y ambiciones por algo tan tonto como el afecto de otra persona.

— Te odio Hans... Odio lo que me hiciste sentir, odio saber que te voy a extrañar, odiaré verte con Anna colgada de tu brazo y sin duda odiaré el día de su boda... — Repetía una y otra vez todas las cosas que aborrecía respecto al pelirrojo hasta que fue capaz de detener su llanto, pues simplemente se había cansado. — Serás las últimas lágrimas que derramo por ti...

Todo ya estaba decidido, no quería más dolor y jamás iba dejar que su corazón sintiera algo, había sido todo un error que no estaba dispuesta a repetir, después de tomar una ducha para limpiar cualquier rastro de él encima de su cuerpo, Elsa estaba más tranquila después de pensar que todo era para mejor, su hermana aún no regresaba a casa por lo cual prefirió esperarla mientras veía algo de televisión, los minutos pasaron lento y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia comenzando a caer terminaron por arrullarla, su cerebro simplemente la dejo descansar. Su cuerpo se desconectó y le otorgo el descanso que tanto merecía, no se dio cuenta cuando llegó su hermana o de como la había subido a la habitación. A abrir los ojos se encontró con la figura de la menor abrazándole de manera necesitada, cuando dormían juntas de esa manera era porque Anna había discutido con alguien o simplemente no había sido un buen día para alguna de las dos.

— Anna... ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó distraída moviendo a la menor de manera insistente. — Vamos... ya hay que despertar, seguro ya no fuimos al trabajo. — Ambas tenían trabajos de medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios.

— Mmm... — La pelinaranja se removió incómoda. — Cinco minutos más por favor... — Abrazó con más fuerza a la rubia.

— No tienes remedio... — Susurró para si misma mientras la dejaba dormir más tiempo, acaricio un poco su cabello para después plantar un dulce beso en su frente. — Te quiero mucho Anna.

Cuando Elsa por fin se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, la realidad la golpeo de nuevo, sintió tantas náuseas que le fue necesario tomar un poco de are, pero eso la mareo aún más por lo que termino corriendo al baño, simplemente necesitaba sacar todo de su sistema o al meno eso quería pensar ella. Tras un rato devolviendo todo lo que había en su vacío estómago, otro balde cayó encima de ella, una realidad que podría doler aún más.

— No... no puede ser, debe ser una broma... — Se llevó ambas manos a su vientre, por tanto tiempo irregular con su periodo a causa cambios hormonales y agregando a eso el estrés que sentía últimamente, ella simplemente había ignorado el enorme retraso que tenía. — No pueden hacerme esto...

No tenía tiempo que perder, usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía se cambio de ropa para salir en búsqueda de alguna respuesta. Un retraso o ausencia de aquel "regalo mensual" no era causado por una sola razón, podía ser desde presión hasta cambios alimenticios, no necesariamente tenía que ser aquella razón ¿Verdad? Odiaría que Anna se enterara de sus dudas por lo cual decidió hacerse un examen en alguna clínica, prefería que todo fuera seguro pues no necesitaba más problemas en su vida. Tras unos sencillos exámenes de sangre, se le aseguro a la chica que los resultados se le darían en unas horas, no más de un día, justo después de salir del hospital su celular sonó.

— ¿Hola? — Era Anna. — Sí, salí a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban. ¿Necesitas algo? — Algo iba mal con Anna, no sonaba igual que siempre. — ¿Sólo eso? Bien, chocolate. Hasta entonces. — Si su hermana pedía helado de chocolate es que definitivamente algo había pasado.

Se apuró lo más que le fue posible para llegar al rescate de quien ahora la necesitaba, regresó con más de un bote de helado y esperando encontrar lo peor, pero se sorprendió de ver a la menor conversando tan alegre por el teléfono ¡Incluso estaba sonrojada! _"Seguro es el estúpido de Hans"_, pensó. Decidió no molestar y solo entregar lo que había sido pedido: El bote de helado con una cuchara.

— Aquí esta. — Después de sonreír a la menor, Elsa estaba por regresar a su habitación pero el agarre de u hermana la detuvo.

— Espera, Elsa. — La llamó y con una sonrisa la retuvo. — Kristoff, llego mi hermana. Hablamos después ¿De acuerdo? Te quiero.

— Podemos hablar después... — Quería irse, no era lo que ella pensaba y solo logró odiarse a si misma por pensar aún en él.

— Oh no no, solo es Kristoff. ¿Puedo contarte algo? — El rostro de Anna cambio un poco. — No sé porqué lo pregunto, es decir; yo se que tu estarás siempre para mi y confío en que me apoyarás a pesar de mis errores. — Oh no, ya había comenzado a hablar apresurado. — No que yo haya cometido un error, actué de la manera correcta, extrañamente él no parecía molesto, pero me pone triste que no lo volveré a ver nunca más...

— ¡Anna, basta! No entiendo de que estás hablando ¿Podrías tratar de hablar despacio y explicar todo desde el inicio? — Rogó la mayor, amaba a su hermana y normalmente todo ese parloteo no la molestaría, pero hoy no era un buen día.

— Pues verás... — Comenzó a comer del helado, conversando con su hermana al mismo tiempo. — Ayer que llegue, tu estabas dormida en la sala, pero cuando estaba a punto de cargarte, Hans me llamó y me pidió que nos viéramos para conversar de algo muy importante. — Tomó algo de aire. — Desde hace meses Hans y yo no funcionamos bien ¿Sabes? Algo cambio en ambos y los dos lo sabíamos, así que nos permitimos un tiempo, eso paso hace más de tres meses.

— ¿Un tiempo? Es decir... ¿Terminaron? — Preguntó la rubia, incrédula y algo herida.

— Si y no... verás, nos dimos un tiempo para reflexionar y nos permitimos ver a alguien más, aún así seguíamos juntos para ver si esa era una solución. Cada quien con si vida privada. — Explicó.

— Eso no tiene sentido ¡Es como permitir una infidelidad! — Protestó la mayor.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo. — Para ese entonces ya llevaba la mirad del helado terminado. — En ese tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no eramos felices juntos, pues cuando él empezó a ver a alguien más volví a ver ese Hans de antes, yo también estuve con otro chico que sabía toda mi situación con él y estuvo de acuerdo con la oportunidad.

— No puedo creer que alguien en serio este de acuerdo con eso... — Murmuró, era estúpido.

— Lo sé, pero Elsa... me enamoré. Pensé que amaba a Hans pero con Kristoff sentí cosas que jamás antes pensé posible, sé que él me ha querido hace año así que me pidió una oportunidad... me siento como nueva, así que le dije a Hans la verdad, que ya no me gustaba y pues.. terminamos el compromiso. Pensé que estaría enfadado o algo así pero me dijo que él también se había enamorado de esa otra mujer.

— ¿Qué...? — Oh, no.

— Sí, me dijo que estaba viendo a una mujer durante esos meses y se enamoró, pero ella lo rechazo cuando se confesó, pensé que me iba a obligar a regresar con él pero no,me dijo que me daba libertad y deseaba mi felicidad, así que... — Sonrió, alzando su mano para mostrar que no había anillo. — Ya no estoy con Hans y Kristoff comenzará a "conquistarme", es decir que vamos a esperar un poco y hacerlo oficial.

— ¿Y Hans? Dijiste que ibas a extrañarlo... — Elsa intento no parecer afectada por toda la información, pues al parecer Anna no sabía que "esa mujer" era ella.

— ¡Ah! Sí, me dijo que no quería ver a la mujer para poder olvidar todo y no molestarla, así que aceptó una oferta de trabajo en Rusia, se irá hoy así que le haremos una cena de despedida, pues después de todo si terminamos como amigos. — Sonrió la menor, no parecía darse cuenta de como su hermana se había quedado pálida con la información. — Sé que el no te agrada mucho pero... ¿Te gustaría venir? Me dijo que quería resolver todo contigo antes de irse.

— No, no quiero verlo. Puedes desearle buena suerte de mi parte. — Anna intentó detenerla pero la rubia ya se había retirado de golpe a su habitación, dejando confundida a su hermana menor.

Cuando Elsa estuvo en la privacidad de su lugar, de nuevo rompió en llanto, se negaba a creer en todo lo que Anna le había dicho sobre la mujer que Hans amaba, no podía ser ella. Las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo demasiado cruel, como si la vida le estuviera dando un tipo de lección en la manera más dura posible, era algo casi imposible de soportar. Escuchó más de una vez como su hermana tocaba la puerta, preocupada por como la mayor se había ido tan abruptamente, más dejo de insistir al notar que no tenía el menor interés en hablar, el día iba a ser muy largo y solitario.

— Elsa... se que quieres estar sola, así que me iré de una vez con Kristoff. — Le informó Anna detrás de la puerta. — Si me necesitas... por favor, solo llama y vendré enseguida ¿Esta bien? Te quiero mucho...

De nuevo estaba sola, cargando con el peso de sus decisiones, era un castigo saber que Hans prefería irse lejos para poder olvidarla, no podía soportar saber que la confesión del pelirrojo había sido verdad y ella lo había rechazado pensando que era imposible el sentimiento, negándose a lastimar más su corazón con una cruel mentira, saber que su hermana no estaba más con él le causaba un extraño sentimiento de alivio y arrepentimiento, quería verlo y hablarle, decirle que lo quería pero su corazón ya estaba roto, imposible sería arreglar todo a tiempo. De nuevo entre sollozos se quedó dormida perdiendo la noción del tiempo, pasaron un par de horas en las cuales se dedico a descansar hasta que el insistente sonido de su celular la despertó.

— Mierda... — Susurró al saber que una jaqueta la atormentaba al abrir los ojos, notó que ya estaba entrada la madrugada al revisar el bendito aparato, cinco llamadas perdidas, tres mensajes de texto y dos mensajes de voz. — ¿Qué...?

Las llamadas eran dos de Hans, dos de su hermana Anna y una de la clínica a la cual había ido temprano, los mensajes eran dos de su hermana implorando su presencia en la despedida del joven y el último de Hans, _"Te amo"_, era lo único que decía, se negó a responderlo por lo cual optó por escuchar los mensajes de voz, su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo por el aparato.

_"Elsa, Anna me dijo que te había contado todo, no quería que te enteraras de esa manera pero cuando intenté decirlo simplemente huiste de mi, no te culpo si me odias por mentir pero no me arrepiento, al menos pude disfrutar lo que duro nuestra extraña relación, es cobarde huir pero es la oportunidad perfecta para una nueva vida, solo te diré que te deseo suerte y ojalá encuentres a alguien que te amé como es debido, yo me quedaré con el recuerdo de lo que una vez paso. Vive, Elsa; mereces ser feliz."_

La rubia ya se había cansado de llorar por lo cual ni una sola lágrima abandono sus ojos, suspiró mientras abrazaba el aparato en contra de su pecho. Hans la amaba y jamás lo iba volver a ver, seguramente ya estaba en algún vuelo camino a su nueva vida. ¿Qué habría hecho en su vida pasada para tener que pasar por todo este sufrimiento? Solo el de arriba lo podría saber, después de unos minutos procesando sus sentimientos la luz del aparato le indico que aún quedaba algo por revisar, el mensaje restante.

_"¿Elsa Aren? Buenas tardes, habla la doctora Ander de la clínica Oaken, el motivo de mi llamada es para informarle los resultados de la prueba de sangre que solicito esta mañana, así mismo me permito decirle las mismas. Felicidades señorita Elsa, sus exámenes han dado positivo y usted cuenta con dos meses de embarazo. Se le han enviado los resultados para impresión al correo que se nos otorgo, in más que agregar me despido. Estamos a sus ordenes para cualquier duda o aclaración."_

Bueno, al menos ahora Elsa sabía que una parte de su primer amor se quedaría con ella para siempre, abrazó su vientre con una sonrisa; a pesar de tener el corazón destrozado.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Necesitaba escribir smut, pero quería angst así que aquí están ambas en forma de one-shot! Espero no me maten y si ven algún horror ortográfico es que son las 5 am y recién terminé de escribir esto, las quiero :v!<strong>


End file.
